


Lov The Cronch

by CrystalQueer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Modern AU, this is a mess, underage drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: its,,, self explanatory,,,





	Lov The Cronch

“Hey bro, I dare you to eat a bath bomb.” Ram said to Kurt.

It was friday night at they were all at Heather Chandler’s house. “They” included Kurt, Ram, Heather McNamara, and Heather Duke. And Heather Chandler, of course.

They were all slightly drunk and they were playing truth or dare. It was going as well as expected.

Kurt laughed. “Dude, where would I even get one?”

“It’s Heather’s house, I’m sure she has one somewhere!” Ram replied.

“What makes you think I have a bath bomb?” Heather asked indignantly, causing the other two Heathers to laugh.

“Heather, we were at Lush the other day, I saw you buy some.” Duke replied, everyone laughed again.

Chandler muttered something under her breath, followed by, “shut up, Heather!”

“So are you going to make Kurt eat a bath bomb or not?” McNamara, who had been oddly silent, asked.

“What if I get sick or something from eating it?” Kurt asked.

“Don’t be a sissy!” Ram replied, punching Kurt in the arm.

Chandler sighed. “Fine. I’ll go get one.” As she got up and headed towards her bathroom, she heard Ram whooping in victory.

A few minutes later Heather returned with a bath bomb; it was white and red and looked chalky. She sat back down in the circle and handed it to Kurt.

“Eat it!” Cheered Ram, the others joined in and it became a chant.

Kurt, never one to back down from a dare, took a bite from the bath bomb as if it were an apple, and a few moments later was running towards the bathroom to spit the fizzing mess out of his mouth, the rest of the group laughed as he left.

When he finally returned, McNamara asked. “Well? What was it like?”

Kurt had only one thing to say.

“I lov the cronch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: dukesfancyasshorse.tumblr.com
> 
> blease leave a comment if you like it~!


End file.
